Tea Party movement
.]] The Tea Party movement is a far-right American political movement that supports the lowering of taxes. "Tea" stands for "Taxed enough already", meaning that they don't want to give the government their money, because they have so much of it - obviously. Or at least, that's what they claim anyway. The name refers to the Boston Tea Party wherein the American patriots dumped tea in to the sea to protest the British East India Company's monopoly on Tea and taxation without representation. The Tea Party: or what would you like to hate today? The American TEA Party, long on hate and short on ideas. Pick a topic in American politics today, and the TEA Party will be there to spread the hate, just don't expect any creative ideas or solutions. What they did in contrast :From Boston Tea Party In 2009, Conservatives - completely missing the point of the Boston Tea Party - decided to buy a bunch of tea and throw it in government-funded public parks in order to protest taxes, which they don't understand are necessary for society to function... and to have parks. While tax rates paid in 2009 were set entirely by Republicans several years prior, Conservatives all of a sudden decided that taxation with representation is 1773-style tyranny and that they should throw tea on the ground to protest Democrats and their taxes. These people are geniuses. Controversy Or as reverse Conservapedia would put it: "Tea Party Protestors America-hating xenophobes?!" On March 20, Representative André Carson said that as he walked from the House office building with Representative John Lewis, amid chants of "Kill the bill" (obviously not referring to Bill O'Reilly) he heard the "n-word at least 15 times". Use of the other F-word was also heard during that day. What the Tea Party is actually about The Tea party is about drinking tea money. Uncertainty Apart from money not even the Tea Partiers themselves seem to be entirely sure what the movement is actually about. The claim that it's about lowering taxes is ridiculous on it's face as firstly, the tax policies they were originally protesting were set by Republicans; secondly, most of them actually got a tax cut under Obama and thirdly, they started organising the first protests (not yet called "Tea Parties") before Obama was even in office. The later claim that they were concerned about the deficit is equally disingenuous since, as mentioned, they started planning these things before Obama was in power. Moreover, the Tea Party is dominated by ultraright conservatives who, despite their current "George who?" attitude fiercely supported W when he was actually running up the deficit. Racism Someone with whom I am Facebook “friends” posted something extremely racist and I called her out on it. Immediately, her friends jumped down my throat, calling me a liberal and saying I wasn’t a real tea partier ‘Tea Party’ is over: Ex-activist says racism, hypocrisy killed the movement The Tea party is diverse but there are certainly many racist elements,Is The Tea Party Racist? Ask Some Actual, Out-Of-The-Closet Racists There is at least one token, Black supporter. Tax Day Tea Party Protest in Tulsa Numerous racist signs have shown up at Tea Party rallies, we dug up a whole lot of hilarious Insane Racist Tea Party Signs!. Critics, noting the huge role played by Fox News and Glenn Beck in popularizing and organizing the movement, have claimed it as some kind of cult of personality based around Beck and it is common to see signs like "Glenn is right" or hear Tea Partiers reciting Beck's highly revisionist distorted lying take on American history. The Washington Post has cited a report claiming racist elements within the Tea Party and links between the Tea Party and extreme racist groups. The report hasn't shown evidence whether the Tea Party supporters are more racist than white conservative Republicans generally and it does not appear that the whole movement is racist. NAACP backs report that ties racist groups to tea party Incoherent rage The Tea Party's only unifying principle which survives rational scrutiny seems to be incoherent rage at President Obama and Democrats generally for, well, being Democrats. The participants in the Tea Party rallies seem to be a motley coalition of racists/Birthers, Birchers, borderline Fascists, outright Fascists, Anarchists, Libertarians, Randroids, Theocrats, right-fringe nutjobs, backyard Confederacies and anti-government kooks, all united in throwing a collective hissy and attempting to make the country ungovernable in response to no longer being in power. TP Oregon's new slogan In the end of July 2010, Oregon's Tea Party borrowed the slogan of 4chan,Oregon Tea Party borrows 4chan's slogan. Gawker a well known image forum website thats users post as anonymous that claims to have "95,000 people at the site at any given time". 4chan's early actions still have echoes on the Internet and civilian communities. Humorous to many, TP Oregon replied on their Facebook account, calling the often dangerous community of anonymous, "basement dwellers" - Remember, kids, its spelt "DDoS". Winning primaries The Tea Party won several early primaries in 2010 and moderate Republicans feared this would help the Democrats. http://news.yahoo.com/s/ap/us_primary_rdphttp://www.bbc.co.uk/news/world-us-canada-11301034 Violence Tim Profitt, a Republican campaigner has been filmed stomping on a woman’s head or neck during a Tea party rally while two others who had forced her to the ground held her there. “Anyone who watched the video saw two men wrestle a young woman to the ground and then a third man, Profitt, come and stomp on the back of her head,” Collins (Spokesman for the Democratic candidate) said. “I think the simple question we have is when is it ever OK … for two men to wrestle a young woman down to the ground, even without the stomping.” http://www.courier-journal.com/article/2010310270115 Thugs like that can’t be trusted to use their feet sensibly. How on earth can anyone trust them with Guns? References See also *Boston Tea Party *Occupy Wall Street *Willie Montague External links *RationalWiki on the Tea Party movement Category:US Politics Category:Conservative Tactics Category:Tea Baggers Category:Right-wing Activists Category:Epic Fail Category:Republican Party Category:Evil Category:American Far Right Politics Category:Stupidity Category:Threats to Democracy Category:Theocons Category:Reactionaries Category:Libertarians Category:American Libertarians Category:Libertarianism Category:People Who Want Christian Sharia